


Sarge

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being called Sarge, M/M, Mild Smut, authority kink, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Clint and Bucky had a good time
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 12





	Sarge

Clint felt groggy as he woke up. And warm. Much warmer than he usually is in the mornings at Bed Stuy. Then he realized there was another person in his bed… a person with a metal arm.

And then Clint remembered the night before.

-flashback-

“Please, Sarge, let me cum!”

“I like you callin’ me sarge,” Bucky said. “Say It again and I’ll let you cum.”

“Sarge, PLEASE!”

Bucky tightened his grip on Clint’s cock and tugged a bit more. Clint felt the orgasm rip through him as he moaned and whined. He heard a growl come from Bucky’s throat and almost came again just from the sound.

-end flashback-

“Good morning, bed head.”

Clint turned to Bucky, a lazy smile on his face. “Good morning to you too, Sarge.”

The growl that escaped Bucky now was even sexier than the one last night. Clint’s grin grew even wider. Looked like a repeat of the night before was in order.

“And good morning to the Little Sarge,” Clint said as he reached for Bucky’s cock. “Your turn, Bucky.”


End file.
